


Burning in the Skies

by Lothiriel84



Series: A Thousand Suns [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Exploration, Gen, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, Multiverse, Pre-Canon, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I filled my cup with the rising of the seaAnd poured it out in an ocean of debris





	Burning in the Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



It’s a glitch in his atmospheric gas detector, most likely; in the months to come, he will become increasingly convinced that it’s too much of a coincidence to have happened by accident, but for now he merely feels his lungs struggling for a breath that doesn’t come, his consciousness rapidly slipping away from his grasp.

That’s when he sees It, or rather, he doesn’t; everything is too bright and entirely out of focus, but he can distinctly feel Its presence – it’s everywhere and everything simultaneously, towering and overwhelming, every single cell in his body screaming in time with its powerful vibration. Then the deep, bone-shattering hum shifts both in pitch and frequency, time spiralling out of control before grinding to a halt.

 _Who are you?_ The question floats at the edge of his consciousness, immediately swallowed by the blinding darkness exploding in his brain. _What’s the meaning of this?_

The voice is coming from all directions now, piercing flesh and mind, yet he’s not at all surprised by how eerily familiar it sounds to his own ears. _Colin_ , the words resonate like a sudden clap of thunder, reverberating on the inside of his skull. _If you want something in life, take it._

After that, he hears and sees no more; when he wakes up, he’s lying in his own bed with Mr Velvet watching over him, nervously waiting for any sign of his recovery.

“Did you see It, Patrick?” he wheezes out in his excitement, obstinately ignoring how sluggish every functioning part of his body still feels. “Did you hear what It said to me?”

“I – don’t know what you’re talking about, Master. You took off your helmet and immediately crumbled to the ground. I had to carry you all the way back here.”

“You don’t understand, Patrick. After all these years, I’ve found It!”

Mr Velvet tilts his head to one side, all of his pairs of eyes staring down at him in mild confusion. “What did you find, Master?”

Colin smirks, pushing himself up on one arm. “I think it’s time we pay a visit to those MarsCorp losers. Are you ready for a little reconnaissance mission, buddy?”


End file.
